The Loose Cannon Bears Light (Jinx Lux based)
by jinxxxxx
Summary: Slightly edited AU, bearing close resemblance to the true setting, with a few changes in friendships and past occurences. My first fic, and I'm still familiarising myself with the Lore. It is based on a Jinx x Lux pairing, and is ongoing c:
1. Chapter 1

THE LOOSE CANNON BEARS LIGHT

Chapter 1: The Old and the New.

_The truest opponent lies within._

The sentence struck Luxanna like a ton of bricks, the short phrase accompanied by a multitude of unwelcome memories- the pain of her being recruited, the physical and emotional agony of being ripped apart from her parents at such an immature age. These were things that she would have to overpower, ignore, and work through. She had always been taught to work through her problems, commandeer her personality, and be the epitome of calmness, while also maintaining her concentration and strength; not an easy task, for such a young girl.

Bringing up her palm from her mattress to support her head, she mouthed a resigned, "Thirty seven..",

and sighed. This was the thirty-seventh time she had had to re-live the collection of years leading up to and including her recruitment test, the thirty-seventh time she had had to endure it, again, through the worst medium of all; the most dangerous and snide of any; her own mind.

_The truest opponent lies within._

Lux shook her head, to clear her head of the terrible dreams that were still fresh in her mind. Finding a new mentality to face the day in the morning was always hard, and this particular morning proved no exception. Forcing a smile, even if superficially improving her mood, was a method she tended to use, and consequently, she saw no reason to break that tradition.

The friction between the pure white sheets caused a satisfactory sound as Lux smoothed her duvet and turned the corner. A tidy room helps a tidy mind, as her mother had always told her. The flood of reminiscence almost knocked her physically backward, forcing her to take a seat on the bed, supporting herself. Her head in her hands, she took a deep, shaking breath. Mustering all the energy she could, she found the strength to get up, and walk on.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The rays of natural sunlight resembled daggers of purity, as they pierced the hazy air of the Valorean backstreet. Perfect, unscathed marble pillars lined the walkway, giving direction and structure to the short walk. As Lux entered the glow of light, her ethereal fair hair throwing back just as much light as it was exposed to. Stepping forwards, her hair swayed in the light breeze, making a pattern of reflection dance brilliantly on the marble barriers. The steady click clack rhythm of her heels beat a string of perfect and symmetrical footprints on the chalky paved path. Her breath escaped in short bursts, betrayed by a small cloud of water vapour diffusing in front of her. As she walked further into the belly of the town, she noticed the concentration of fellow pedestrians becoming less and less sparse, until she reached her training grounds; where the walkways were once more quiet. Not at all envious of the nameless nobodies who were able to walk straight past her place of work, she unlocked the heavy iron gate, and entered.

Lux fought her way through training with all the conviction she could muster, fighting with agility and accuracy, her devotion evident in her results. Perhaps due to the stunning amount of natural light on this day, or maybe due to her promise to work harder than ever, her light attacks were flawless today. As Lux knew, time is relative. However, that did not stop her eight hours of training from feeling like she had been working for double that, and she changed back into her casual-wear clothes absolutely exhausted. Training was always a partial release; it kept her mind clear of trifling emotional matters, and other incapacitating thoughts that restrained her from functioning effectively. Feeling the cloud over her shoulder return, she took a large gulp from her canteen, stood up, and addressed those around her. "It's been a long session today; you all worked hard; I'm really impressed. I'm heading down to the tavern tonight, and I'd love your company. I hear it's that new girl's first night, what was her name agai-",

"Jinx." Vi interjected.

"Ah, yes. Jinx. Thank you Vi.", Lux concluded.

The younger girl noted Vi's somewhat anxious expression, and wondered if it had been something to do with the new girl. Drawing herself together, Lux smiled at her group of, friends? Comrades? No, neither of those. She had yet to assign a title to the relationship she had with this group of champions.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The cacophony of fighters and civilians alike drinking heavily and shouting at one another were the sounds that greeted Lux's ears. The warm glow of the aged wooden tavern and the soft pure light of the moon were the sights received by Lux's eyes. The slightly bitter, sappy taste of tobacco smoke mingled with woodsmoke was the smell detected by Lux's sensitive nose, and the bite of the wind and the flap of loose clothing were the sensations felt by her outer body. The buzz of the tavern increased in volume as they approached, and multiplied tenfold when Vi pulled open the battered oak door itself. The sudden heat and light were almost tangible, and any non-seasoned visitor may have taken a step back before entering, however, the Lady of Luminosity, accustomed to the tavern as she was, continued straight in and prepared to order a round of drinks.

"I-I'll have another! Keep 'em coming 'til I say stop, you!" a raucous voice at the bar exclaimed.

"Lady," the bartender spoke respectively; "Do you not think you've had more than enough? Look at this!", he gestured to the twenty-something empty flagons in front of her.

"I'm absolutely fine. I will stop when the night becomes bearable! I hate it when things are boring. Don't you just love fun?", the words had an unassigned mouth, but seemed truthful enough; barely a slur was detectable. Lux's pure, varnished nails tapped impatiently on the beaten work surface, betraying her seemingly polite and patient expression. Despite clearly noticing Lux's restraints and forced patience, Vi was not the type to sit there receptively.

"Bartender! We've been waiting here far longer than we should have, that lady will simply have to be returned to later, she's been drinking you dry anyway, we'd like some drinks over here!" Vi projected her fierce voice, which carried over all of the pub congregation, turning a few heads.

"Hold yer 'orses, Vi! Just 'cause you're a regular don't mean you get any privileges! I'll be there in a moment, don't you worry yourself.", the bartender humorously retorted, only to stop laughing abruptly when he caught the gaze of Vi herself, who was smouldering at the bar, using all of her self restraint in order to prevent herself from climbing over the bar and _making _the smug bartender pour a few drinks. Fortunately for the bartender, Vi respectfully stood back and sat on a stool, content for the heavy drinker obscured by the crowd to continue.

Only a short wait actually occurred, with the group of champions receiving their deftly-poured drinks in succession. Lux noticed Vi's warm expression morph into one of confusion, concentration, and then of confusion once more.

"That girl... The drinker... I could've sworn I know her. Is she familiar to you?", muttered Vi. Lux made an intrigued sound, and tried to peer over the crowd. Almost by chance, the group in front of them dispersed, allowing an unblocked view of the mystery drinker.

Author's note: I know it's not exactly unpredictable as to whom the 'mystery drinker' is, but don't worry, I won't be so boring later on. I've never written a story before, so please be empathetic. As I'm learning, please do review, it helps a huge amount! Also, if/when I see a new favourite or follow, it inspires me an undue amount to just write a whole lot more, so if you DO you want to continue reading this story, please show it! Also, I'm actually relatively new to the League of Legends lore and backstories, and I'm unfamiliar with many of the champions. If I make any mistakes, don't hesitate to let me know. Thank you again!

-jinxxxxx


	2. Chapter 2- Introductory Occurences

Chapter 2: Introductory Occurences

Lux had always felt that she was more than able to notice and appreciate the finer intricacies of life. She had often heard it was the little things that mattered. If a fly were careering through the air and gets batted to the ground by a human, and it were to die, is she not a fly like this? Is she not vulnerable to carelessness, ignorance, and selfishness? It was a series of unfortunate events that had led to her position today, she had always felt. However, a secondary overlook led to a comprehension of positivity. There were always things to appreciate. Surely the fly whose trajectory was changed by the course of another had led a simple, fulfilling life? There must be a way of making sure everything she lived through could total out as a positive experience, no matter how much of an effect others had on her. Lux snaps back to reality.

As the congregation parted, the first thing Lux noticed were her ankle length electric blue braids. In quick succession, Lux drank in her other features; eyes as red as blood; that seemed to emanate a soft glow, she was small, but her depth of spirit and strength of emotion were clearly unparalleled; she had a powerful charisma that was almost tangible. As Lux observed the tiny yet unique girl, her senses had become vignetted; she no longer had the wide array of observational tendencies as she usually had. Thus, she did not notice Vi's remark made privately into her ear. Realising she had completely ignored Vi, Lux turned around.

"Huh? S-sorry?", she stammered.

"I said," Vi spoke carefully, enunciating each syllable. "I said she looks like a troublemaker."

Lux made a non-committal noise in her throat, not particularly minding this fact, if it were true. Vi, on the other hand, was already scheming, planning, and preparing different ways to deal with this character. Drinking too much would prove to be just the tip of the iceberg, she mused.

Lux picked imaginary petals from an imaginary flower, in an imaginary field. She was desperate to get to know this new presence in the district, but Vi had made her feelings clear on this heavy drinker, and it was not wise to contradict Vi.

Lux studied the worn bar surface. The spider web of scratches and grooves. The aged wood had a waxy appearance, and proved so to the touch. An intricate network of lines produced by years of foaming drinks being slid across it, seemed to culminate in a dense thread of beauty. Lux had always felt cosmic insignificance, but never so much as now, when a dumb piece of wood held more complications than her own life. She snorted, whispered a quick "Fuck it!", and traversed the distance between her and the soon to be known individual, who was laughing raucously. A path cleared in a jigsaw-like fashion, allowing Lux to procede unhindered. Her breath quickened, her heart seemed to jump around in her chest, but she fought to concentrate on the tangible world around her.

A voice came to Lux, almost child-like in its sing-song tone, but it held a plethora of emotion and hidden fury, with an overtone of light-hearted humour like no other she had heard before.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the world famous Luxanna! Come to approach me? I should be honoured. But I'm not. Of course. I'm Jinx! Remember that name, blondie."

Jinx let out her second extravagant laugh of the night, slightly betraying that she maybe had overdone it with the drink a little. Rather than stand there like a gasping fish, Lux forced herself to reply; not an easy undertaking when presented with a greeting like that, presented by a personality as extravagant as this Jinx.

"I prefer Lux, actually. You'd best remember that." Lux spoke without thought.

Regaining the use of her brain, she noticed that while she had gasped like a fish, Jinx had continued drinking like one.

"Don't you think you've had enough? I really wouldn't go further, unless you want to be regurgitating more than cocky slurs later!" Lux let out a short laugh, resonating through the undersized tavern like a shattering glass chandelier.

Vi's eyes snapped up at the laugh; this was the first time she'd heard it.

Jinx raised an eyebrow, sizing up the Lady of Luminosity. She grunted.

"You are a little luminous, I guess."

Author's Note: Sorry about how long this took, and it's horrifically short length. I've had some unforeseen difficulties, combined with writer's block, a lack of motivation and the world's most unreliable laptop I couldn't quite match the speed of producing these as I'd planned! I have plans to shake everything up a little, as this story has still remained kind of stationary, with a lot of small talk and description but not many actions. My problem is lack of knowledge, I simple don't know enough about Demacia to write about it, I think I need either some help or just to learn all the lore! Thank you so much for reading this, I hope I didn't waste your time! Reviews are hugely appreciated, they help improve the quality of my shoddy writing. I hope y'all had a brilliant start to the year! xo

- jinxxxxx


	3. CH3- Who cares about the consequences?

Chapter 3: Who cares about the consequences?

_Oh sir, she smiled, no doubt,_

_Whenever I passed her; but who passed without_

_Much the same smile? This grew; I gave commands;_

_**Then all smiles stopped together. **T__here she stands_

_As if **alive.**_

The final photons of light fought to break the horizon, releasing their effervescent luminosity for all of the observers to see, becoming the observed. Being luminous and glowing attracted nought but attention from the easily distracted, and the ones who appreciate beauty alike, providing a mixed pool of those magpie-like individuals.

Lux sighed.

Were Jinx a magpie, she would wreak much more havoc than she was now, showing off her (rather extensive) variety of weapons, or 'toys', was the falsely endearing label the somewhat insane girl had assigned them.

"Let's see what Pow-Pow thinks!", Jinx exclaimed, a spark in her eyes as she let loose a barrage of bullets into a, hopefully empty, disshevelled barn, located a few hundred feet away from the dimly glowing tavern. With a twinge in her heart, Lux heard a cacophony of distressed animal sounds, while Jinx smirked and remarked, rather heartlessly; "We eat tonight!"

Lux felt slightly sick, as the smell of congealed blood wafted along a stray, rather unwelcome, gust of wind. The other members of their party, consisting of her and Jinx, Caitlyn, Garen, Darius and Ashe, were laughing and behaving generally appreciatively, showing the stark moral difference between those who had endured true pain and violence, and those who partook in it for fun.

"What's the matter, blondie? Can't handle a lil' blood?", Jinx giggled, swaying jokingly as she walked softly up to Lux, until she was right under her nose. "Is the _Lady _going to faint?", came a futher taunt from the pint-sized villain. "Woops!" She breathed, exaggerating a mimed faint. Lux stood quite still, her whirlwind of thoughts that was supposed to excuse itself for a brain completely unable to piece together an effective reply.

_I could fucking kiss you right now._

_What the fuck? Why am I thinking that? Are you serious? I ask for a snarky comeback and get thoughts of fucking her brains out? Really? Come on, speak. You've been silent for about five years._

"I wish I could share your love for destruction, alas, someone in this city has to have a moral compass." Lux finally spoke, enunciating each word as though it were able to bite her tongue off.

"You're no fun!" Cried the older maniac. "Look at your _sombre _expression, my _Lady_. You look as though someone died. Or is that how they tought you to look?"

_Who the fuck does she mean by 'they'? Is she insulting my parents? Calling me posh?_

Lux panicked and retorted; "Hey! I have a condition."

"Bitchface isn't a disease, blondie."

A sharp cry of laughter escaped Garen, before he could manage to clap his hand over his overly large mouth. He regretted his actions instantaneously, as-

_-wait- Vi? Vi looked angry? Why did she care?_

A sharp _smack _resonated around the deserted street corner, as Vi's oversized fist connected with Jinx broad, now faltering smile, and a seemingly prepared tongue-lashing was unleashed at Garen. Lux was so confused by the whole scene that she only caught a word or phrase here and there, and only remembered the part where Vi told Garen that the ombroidered 'Demacia' tags on his clothes should be re-stitched as 'Dunce.'

A moment of realisation dawned on Vi as she realised that she had jumped thoughtlessly and extravagantly to Lux's defence, without any thought as to how her reaction might make the others react. Jinx rubbed her jaw, which was, unsurprisingly, smarting with pain. "Pinkie-pie. Destroy buildings, not people. Trust me. You don't have to look buildings in the eye to see them break."

The unexpected moral sermon from Jinx seemed to wake Lux from her subdued thought process.

_They're looking at me. What the fuck do I say?!_

"Uh- thanks Vi, but I don't think Jinx meant any harm, she was just playing around." Lux spoke carefully. Lux noticed Vi was flushed red, and staring at her feet. She moved to comfort her when-

"Come on blondie, I'll show you real fun!" Laughed the blue haired girl.

_I had fun once. It was terrible._

Jinx grabbed hold of Lux's arm, and dragged away, thrusting a handful of Flame Chompers into her hand. Lux inhaled sharpy at the cold yet welcome touch of the new girl, and she observed her intricate tattoos, of glittering bullets and ornate curves that matched the girl's hair. She lost herself in milky white texture of her skin, and the ethereal touch.

"Earth to Luxanna! You there, blondie?", came the mocking voice of her only accepted invader of space.

"U-uh yeah! Sorry. I was uh- uh daydreaming. Yeah." Stuttered Lux.

_Fuck. Why do you even open your goddamn mouth? You sound like a chimp with Parkinsons'._

Jinx seemed to have paid little or no attention to the poorly constructed and poorly spoken sentence.

_If you could call it a sentence._

This was because she had spotted a fire down the street. Not even a large fire, just a relatively small fire-in-a-barrel that served as heating for those less able to pay their way. Jinx was mesmerized by the arbitrarily timed licking of flames, the constant flicker of heat and light, of combusting fuel. The fire seemed to symbolise everything she stood for, and everything that was inside her. A thirst for destruction, regardless of the aftermath. No conscientious objection, no regard for others. Then her vision snapped around. Focused on Lux. She stood, magnified and obvious against the dark of the night sky, showing the huge contrast. A subdued gold glow seemed to exude from her hair.

Jinx cared about the consequences.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

An unlady-like yawn escaped from Lux's mouth. Jinx grunted in reply. "Tired, lil' girlie? Does princess need to sleep?"

_I'm so fucking exhausted. I haven't slept in like a week. _

Lux forced out a laugh. "No I'm not too-", Lux yawned again, widely, before she was able to complete her sentence. Her fallacy of being awake totally recognised by Jinx, she gave up any pretence. "Yeah. I'm tired I wanna go to bed."

_For six thousand years._

"I think I just need a little rest and recuperation, maybe some food."

_I long for that feeling to not feel at all._

Jinx gave a smile, that Lux recieved with wide eyes. This wasn't the crazy, lopsided smile that Lux had seen so far, this was more of a raw genuine smile. One caused by construction, rather than destruction. Jinx's eyes seemed to shine a soft pink, rather than the crazed red Lux had observed before. Lux was losing herself into Jinx's mind, through the portals that were her eyes; she was twisting- turning- swirling- losing.

A blink.

She was Lux again, leaning against the broken wall, in the midst of a conversation with Jinx.

_What the fuck was that? I think those eyes showed a little more affection than she'd have liked to have me notice._

"U-uh anyway. I'm gonna uh.. Go. Yeah. I'm gonna go." Lux made turn around, her cloak twisting when a pale hand clasped hers.

"Wait!" Jinx gasped. "Um. I'll see you tomorrow, right? I want to see you train. Please?"

Entirely taken aback, Lux looked up, looking at her conversational companion in an entirely new light.

_Is this what I think it is? Holy fuck. _

Then-

_I can tell no-one._

"Of course you can! I'd love to see you. Just, try and leave the grounds in the condition you arrive at them in, ok?" Lux pleaded.

"I'm not a child! I can control myself, you know. Sometimes." Jinx giggled. She waved goodbye, flicking her braids in a surprisingly elegant stride, and the darkness swallowed her whole.

_Fuck.  
_

**_Author's Note:_**_I am so sorry for this, it's probably the messiest writing ever. I have no idea what I'm doing. I feel a lot of things for these characters, and everything they show. So yeah, I tried to introduce a few new things into this, with formatting and monologue/dialogue. Please, pretty please review and tell me how to write. I'd love you forever. Huge thanks to user HollowPoint who has shown a huge amount of kindness in leaving extensive constructive reviews and genuine interest. Y'all could take a note from this user's book. Hehe. Thank you for reading this, and stay happy! xo_

_-jinxxxxx_


	4. CH4- Moonlit Escapades

Chapter 4: Moonlit Escapades

**A/N: **_I'm trying to further each character's development and mannerisms, and sort my order of writing out a lil'. I understand I've been far from logical in the past; sorry!_

_I see a lily on thy brow _

_With __**anguish**__ moist and fever dew,_

_And on thy cheeks a __**fading**__ rose _

_Fast withereth too._

Luxanna was seated among a bed of roses, in a tranquil park. The sensation of marginally damp grass, thick smelling, with the visual palette of colours that was the array of flowers before her felt ethereal. A warm diffuse of light met her free-flowing, loose hair, reflecting back from each glistening particle of keratin. Lux plucked a sweet-smelling pink rose from the chalky soil at her feet. She stood up and took a deep breath through her nose, inhaling the intense fragrance, admiring the way the sun shone through the translucent petals.

An image of Jinx's deep, affectionate, pink-tinged eyes flashed through her mind.

The glow through the petal seemed to intensify, her vision being immersed by the deep pink. Vignetting her vision, the tinted light expanded more and more.

Lux inhaled sharply, a crack appearing, and widening, through the pink. Her bedroom ceiling was revealed, and she felt her warmed pillow and bed sheets surrounding her, comforting her. Clearing her mind of her surreal dream, she attempted to return to normality.

_Urghhhhhhh._

_Just five more minutes._

Lux turned over, feeling the amazing peaceful warmth of her covers, allowing her to fall, again, into a deep and calming sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lux's eyes snapped open.

_Oh fuck!_

Rolling out of bed, and grabbing her training gear in one deft movement, she half-jogged to the bathroom to wash, looking out the window to check the time.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck I'm gonna be late shiiiiiiiiiitshitshitshit._

Panicking, running around like a headless chicken, Lux retrieved all of her equipment, and threw open her front door to make her way to the training ground, leaving her bed un-made, and her room messy. She picked up her pace, and measured her breathing; passing the pristine marble pillars without taking the time to appreciate them. She raised a cloud of fine dust behind her, her training shoes having beaten the thin layer of chalk on the walkway harder the careful walk it had been designed for. She thrust open the cast iron gate as she reached her destination, and stooped, hands on her knees.

"Did- " She panted. "Did I miss anything? Is Jinx here?" Vi's head flicked around as the syllables left Lux's mouth.

"Jinx? Why would Jinx be here? She doesn't train. She's lazy. There's no reason for her to come here." Vi spoke harshly, clearly unaware of Lux's predispositioned sentiment. She also spoke quickly, with an almost venomous undertone. Lux was taken aback, having been ignorant of Vi's attitude toward the new maniacal champion.

"Uh- no reason. I just wondered. Shall we proceed?" Lux proposed.

_Wow I'm still so damn tired, how am I going to do this. Just focus. Try and make it through the day. You'll get rest at the end of this._

The fair haired Lady of Luminosity took a deep breath, and mustering the dregs of her strength, threw herself into the training session.

She failed dismally.

Each time she attempted to coordinate an offensive manouvre, she lost concentration and either missed or left an opening so wide open, her opposition could have simply ran past her. Becoming frustrated at her obvious lack of combat ability today, she burned faster, deploying a flurry of movement, attacking fiercely and aggressively. She missed.

_Come on blondie. This piece of shit mage hasn't got anything over you. You've got this easy. Just take it measured and tidy, no extravagant movement._

While Lux gave a self-motivating speech inside her head, her opponent had seized the opportunity to take the offensive, and launched a double tap of blows, bringing Lux to her knees in submission before she had even had the chance to raise her head and fight.

Today, she was broken.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lux unintentionally caught the gaze of Garen over the ground, she noticed his concerned expression, and looked down, ashamed. Close to tears, she untied her boots and walked over to the side, taking a seat. A heavy-breathing, slightly red Garen took the place beside her.

"Sis. What's wrong? You seem out of it today. Are you eating okay? I hope you got enough sleep. You look really tired. Did you try the sleeping tips I gave you?" Garen rattled out a list of questions, bumbling over each pause.

"Garen, _please_. You're smothering me; just leave me alone. I'm not your kid sister anymore. I know how to live my own _goddamn _life!" Lux snapped at him, spitting out her words, and regretting them instantaneously. Garen took the message, and no matter how little Lux had meant it, he was hurt, and he was walking away, and there was nothing she could do now.

_Why do I even open my fucking mouth._

Lux felt crushed and finished, with one unfortunate event occurring after another, in a seemingly unfaltering string of _fucking bullshit_. She looked up at the dense clouds that had gathered overhead, and noticed a small, pure droplet of water getting larger and larger. It splashed in the palm of her hand with a soft _plink_, and was shortly followed by a multitude of subsequent droplets, as the heavens opened. It was getting easier and easier for Lux to feel sorry for herself, and she let the drops fall, creating the physical feeling of drowning that so effectively mirrored how she felt within.

_Why am I even here. I serve no purpose. I accomplish nothing. Noone even gives a shit, I'm completely alone right n-_

"Lux? Are you okay?" Jinx's soft voice sounded empathetic and concerned. Lux tried to turn her head and reply, but only managed a shaking sob, and wailed into her arms. Jinx whispered comfortingly into her ear, genuinely worried for the younger girl. She held Lux in a close embrace, supporting her head with her bare, tattooed shoulder.

"Shhhhhh. Hey. It's okay. You don't need to worry. You'll find peace and tranquility within yourself. I'm here for you now. Don't be distressed." Jinx spoke evenly, stroking Lux's hair. Lux sniffed, the corner of her mouth twitching upwards, threatening to smile.

"Awww!" Jinx cooed. "What's so funny?" She broke into a big smile. Lux mirrored her expression. "I didn't have you down for the sentimental type." Lux hicupped as she giggled. Lux stood up, regaining her previous demeanour, and held her hand out for Jinx.

"Shall we spar? I didn't get up to much useful training today."

Jinx took her outstretched hand, and smiled broadly, flashing her flawless teeth. Lux strode purposefully to her equipment bag, and retrieved a pair of fencing Épées*, and motioned to her opponent to prepare for a duel. Lux tossed one of the weapons at Jinx, who caught it in a swift motion, and flicked it round to face Lux.

"En guarde!" Cried Jinx, as she lunged forward, the moonlight scattering over the blade, glowing like a silver serpent, ready to swish and flick to victory.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Lux's heated breath escaped her ruby lips, expanding through the night sky, causing a slight blur infront of the pin-pricks of light that were the stars, and was translucently lit by the glowing orb that was the moon. Jinx panted heavily also, as she padded softly up to Lux, a short statement traversing the negligible distance between the pair of young fighters.

"Well," Came Jinx's breathy whisper. "That was.. Fun."

_I want to make you pant like that every night._

A multitude of inappropriate replies flicked across Lux's tongue. Finally, Lux forced herself to speak, between audibly exhausted, jagged breaths.

"I loved it. That was really therapeutic. You really are more than a match for me; where did you learn? I'm really impressed."

"My sister taught me when we were really young. I don't think she remembers. I've kept it up since, I like a bit of old-school sword-swishing as an alternative to high grade explosives. Sometimes." Jinx's response was somewhat melancholy, but she spoke fondly.

_I don't think I'll ever forget this session._

Jinx examined the earth at her feet, and stabbed her Épée into the ground, impaling a leaf into the ground. She thought the dead organ looked trapped, rather impressive for an inanimate object. She raised her head. Leaning over, she placed her hand upon Luxanna's. The pale tone of her slender fingers matched the golden hue of the blonde's. Jinx perpetrated eye contact, and moved toward Lux, her strawberry pink orbs fixed directly onto Luxanna's gunmetal blues. The smaller girl's lips parted and she exhaled a single word as their mouths met in a passionate kiss.

"_Lux.."_

*_There are three types of fencing swords called Foils, Épées and Sabres, but the Epee is one commonly used in duels._

**A/N: **_I approached this chapter in a slightly more logical way; some planning actually took place this time. lmao. The character's are a little OOC, seeing as I only really care about their characteristics rather than their predispositioned knowledge and experiences, i.e; take the events that have taken in the past that are mentioned here as the truth, and if they mismatch with the official lore, that's irrelevant, aha. Thank you so much for reading, and again. reviews are __**hugely **__appreciated. Stay happy!_

_-jinxxxxx_


End file.
